Only If For A Night
by sheerio4ever
Summary: An oneshot about Sydney in Re-education. Adrian visits her in spirit dreams, but will he be able to save her? Based on the song: Only If For A Night by Florence and the Machine.


**Disclaimer: I don't the Host. **

**A/N: Just another oneshot out of a million others about Sydney in Re-education. I wrote it while listening to Only If For A Night by Florence + the Machine. **

**Sydney's P.O.V: **

I sat in my cell as the Voice's robotic voice washed over me. "He's dead Sydney. He's gone. Why are you still hanging on? Why don't you confess your sins?" I didn't want to believe the Voice. Adrian couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. Surely I'd feel something was wrong if he were gone...? I fell asleep soon after that.

I opened my eyes, for once I wasn't in a horrific nightmare. I was standing outside the school in Utah, the one that I had always longed to go to.

"Jeez Sage, I finally get you into a spirit dream, and you pick this out of all the places that you could have picked? I know I'm not that smart, but I don't need to be educated... Unless you want to fulfil my teacher/student fantasy?" Adrian emerged from the mist that was surrounding the place. He was in a crisp white shirt with jeans, his hair messy naturally instead of gelled. It was a change from his normal style to say the least.

"Adrian!" I cried, when I got over my initial shock, throwing myself into his arms.

"It's okay Sage, I know, I've missed you pretty bad too. Now, in all seriousness, where are you? I'll come and get you, you can come back to Court with us, where they can't hurt you." Adrian asked me, stroking my hair. "God, you are so thin! Are they feeding you at all?"

"I don't know," I moaned. "They keep saying that I must confess my sins, what sins?" I began to cry from all the memories - including the ones yet to come. They weren't going to give up unfortunately.

"It's okay Sage," Adrian repeated soothingly. "Why don't we do something to cheer you up instead?"

"Okay," I sniffed. The ghost of Adrian seemed so much like the real Adrian, that it hurt.

Before we could do anything, I was dragged out of the dream and back into the harsh, bitter, reality of life.

"Are you ready to confess your sins Sydney?" The Voice asked.

"No." I whispered, curling up into a ball.

"Very well." The Voice answered.

I thought of Adrian, and although he was the one who had unintentionally caused this, and the fact that he was dead, he was still my light. He wasn't my sin, he was my blessing.

And I got to see him now, even if it were only just for a night.

. . .

Thankfully my dreams of Adrian did not cease. He insisted that they were spirit dreams, but I think that the dream was just telling me what I wanted to hear. In these dreams, I quite let myself go, which amused Adrian to no end. I did new things that made me feel happy, and got me through the long hours when I was awake.

I was in a fresh, green field where Adrian taught me to do a cartwheel. Something that I didn't quite excel in, for once, but fun nonetheless. I danced as well, to music that Adrian provided since I didn't know the first thing about music. We waltz, jumped up and down, and just when plain crazy to something that I thing he called... the Harlem Shake? Adrian made me wear a teddy-bear costume that matched his when we were doing that for some unphantomable reason.

Then, as the dream processed, I found myself standing in a graveyard, Adrian's gravestone in front of me.

"Oh Sage..." he murmured. "I'm not dead, and neither are you, I promise." I just nodded, swallowing my tears. He was only saying that to make me feel better. It was a lie, and I'd rather die than endure all this torture only to realise that he wasn't at the end of it all.

"Hey, how about I teach you how to do a handstand?"

When I woke up, I tried out my new skills in the small, cramped space. I failed miserably, but ended up giggling every time that I did it wrong, no doubt perplexing the Voice with my newfound happiness.

Nobody could keep me down forever, not even the Voice.

. . .

"Sydney?" I got shivers down my spine whenever Adrian said my first name. "I've got some good news." I nodded for him to go on. "We think that Zmey had located you. Hold on tight Sage, we're coming."

"Thank-you."

. . .

Sometime later, my door was busted down and people rushed in, grabbing me. I screamed terrified. I don't remember much after that until I was put in a car.

"Sage?"

"Adrian!" I cried, hugging him tight. "You're alive!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Of course I am Sage, I had to be, I had to save you. Centrum Permanebit."

"Centrum Permanebit." I confirmed, staying in his arms, free.


End file.
